


You're Not Funny (1, 2, 3)

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Punny Greg [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Really Bad Puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Greg likes to tell really, really bad puns and jokes. He’ll constantly spring them on Mycroft and Mycroft will tut and puff his annoyance but he secretly enjoys that Greg will be silly with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Funny (1, 2, 3)

Mycroft lay in the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. He was miserable. On the way to his next appointment another car had ignored a red light and collided with Mycroft’s. He insisted that there was nothing wrong with him but Greg, who was by his side, refused to let him leave against doctor’s orders.

His left arm was in a cast and they claimed he had a concussion but Mycroft futilely insisted that other people needed the bed. The only thing giving him a concussion was Greg’s attempt at entertainment. As much as Mycroft loved the man there was only so much he could take. 

“Come on, Myc. _Cast_ your misery aside.” Greg said then as if to emphasise Mycroft’s internal complaints. He rolled his eyes and scowled at the other man. “It’s okay. You’re all _right_ now.” Greg deadpanned, patting his good arm. 

“You’re not funny.” Mycroft’s scowl deepened and he had a fleeting thought about putting him out of his misery but that lead to the awful realisation that Greg wouldn’t be able to tell his jokes if anything more serious had happened.

Greg must have seen that thought on his face because he squeezed his hand with a smile. Mycroft squeezed back. “I’m _armed_ with more.”

“You’re still not funny.”


End file.
